Count to Ten
by Takianna
Summary: A game can be so much more.


**Count to Ten**

Obi-wan was hiding and not well, but it didn't matter. He knew Master Jinn was still searching for him. The hanger bay was full of nooks and crannies were a youngling could get lost and Obi-wan had shimmied into a narrow crevice between two shipping containers with his arm still sticking out a bit from in between them That didn't matter though,it was the exercise which was important .

Master Jinn had asked Obi-wan to hide, but not only in the physical realm, but inside the force as well. This was an exercise he had performed since the time he was in the creche. It seemed easy enough. Obi-wan wrapped the force around himself and used it to guard him against his Master's ever narrowing search pattern. The sound of his footfalls coming closer.

Trying not to giggle, although sometimes it was hard to not laugh at his master, Obi-wan stayed crammed in between the two boxes. His breath coming quickly now as he anticipated his Master rounding the corner. Searching, but hopefully not finding him. Obi-wan squinted his eyes shut, hoping by closing his eyes he would be harder to find.

"Young Kenobi," Qui-gon laughed. "Where are you?"

It was a sing songie call, but Obi-wan stifled the giggle which was rising in his throat. He enjoyed this game and he knew his master was always looking for new places they could play it. Obi-wan found his mind wandering to other times they had played the game and this was his undoing. As his mind wandered, his ability to stay wrapped in the force slipped away as though slipping through his fingers like sand.

"Be mindful of the force," Qui-gon said and tapped the young Obi-wan on the shoulder. "Letting your mind wander could be the difference between life and death."

Obi-wan pried himself from between the boxes and lowered his eyes to the ground in a gesture of thought. It was hard to win when playing against such a worthy opponent.

"I'm sorry master," was all he could manage. It was even harder to disappoint the one who was as close as any youngling could call a parent and Obi-wan found himself disappointing many times during his training.. "Next time I will try harder."

Qui-gon patted Obi-wan on the shoulder in a gesture of support. "You do not disappoint me," Jinn smiled at his padawan. "This is all part of learning to become the best jedi you can become. I know it can be **exasperating, but **we must all learn the skills we will need to survive in a world that sometimes can be dangerous for those of us who are different."

They walked slowly towards the turbolift which would take them back to the main level of the temple. The car whooshed to a stop and they both stepped inside. Obi-wan was **thoughtful** about what the hide and seek game was teaching. He knew if he thought hard enough, it would come to him and he would impress his master.

"Patience," he said **timidly** at first. "The game is not to teach us to hide. We can do that skill from the time we are about five. It's about patience."

Qui-gon nodded approvingly. A wide smile spread across his face and settled into his eyes. Something Obi-wan enjoyed seeing. "You are correct padawan. The exercise is to show you sometimes you will have to wait on your opponent. Patience in everything we do."

Obi-wan stood silently and reveled in the fact he was finally right about something. He would have to make sure to tell the other padawans what he had learned. Sometimes they gave each other a "heads-up" about what they were to learn from certain exercises. It was a short cut for many of them to get past some of the harder tasks. This unwritten rule of sharing was something they never broke.

"Will we always be together?" Obi-wan blurted out and looked at his master. He was embarrassed by the change of subject so quickly. The words had just tumbled from his mouth.

"What do you mean? Do you wonder if I will always be here?" Jinn asked. "I may not always be with you physically, but I will always be with you in the force."

There was a long silence between them as the turbolift car came to an abrupt halt.

"I'm glad to know I will never have to be alone," Obi-wan said and stepped out of the car.


End file.
